Don't Understimate Lelouch's Lack Of Skills
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch wants to do something C. C. comes up with, for a change. This leads to Lelouch being in a competition, as Suzaku's baking partner.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge returned home, after shopping at the mall. He walked up to C. C., while wearing a new hoodie, tank top, a pair of dirt-stained jeans, and a backwards hat. Lelouch said, "Yo, C. C."

C. C. rolled her eyes. She loved Lelouch, but she had gotten tired of his recent behavior. Lelouch thought he could conquer Britannia, by mastering every popular trend, that he thought was cool and hip. He thought he could defeat his opponents, by being the awesomest dude in the world.

Lelouch grabbed a microphone and jumped on a table. He felt it was time, to start singing a rap song. He said, "My name's Lelouch and I'm here to say, that my favorite month is May, which is okay, I need to lay, I drink out of the ocean bay, and there's people named Ray." He smirked at C. C. and asked, "What do you think?"

C. C. folded her arms and said, "Lelouch, you need to cut it out. You're trying to be edgy, but it's embarrassingly corny."

Lelouch replied, "Hey, I'm just trying to do this stuff, to benefit my mission."

C. C. responded, "That's not true, Lelouch. You're interested in benefitting your random desire, to seem like a goofball hipster, rather than doing anything of value."

Lelouch thought about how he had been acting, which led to him feeling ashamed. He sat next to C. C., on the couch and said, "I'm sorry. I guess I was trying to trick myself, into thinking I was cool. That way, I can forget what a failure I am."

C. C. asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch explained, "I try to do what I can, well, I thought I did. However, I was starting to realize I'm not really helping anybody, am I?"

C. C. hugged Lelouch, while saying, "That's not true. You benefit lots of people, including me."

Lelouch asked, "How do I benefit you?"

C. C. blushed and answered, "You benefit my heart. Thanks to you, my heart is beating and loving. My heart didn't used to be like that. It used to be dangerously close, to being empty."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you, C. C. There's not many things, that I can trust, but I do trust the fact, that you made my heart grow bigger." C. C. kissed Lelouch. Lelouch said, "C. C., you are life's greatest treasure. I admit I'm rather selfish and often focus on things, that will benefit me. I want to benefit your life, in some way. I owe you more, than my dancing and singing. I want to do something, of your choosing."

C. C. looked surprised, while asking, "I get to decide your plans, for once?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes."

C. C. replied, "There is something, that I'd like you to do."

Lelouch tried to remain calm, while asking, "What is it?"

C. C. handed Lelouch a flyer. The flyer was about a pizza-themed baking contest. C. C. was asking Lelouch, to be one of the bakers. Lelouch looked freaked-out, while saying, "C. C., I couldn't do such a thing."

C. C. had an amused look on her face, while asking, "What's the big deal, honey?"

Lelouch replied, "I'm a terrible cook. It's an undeniable fact. In high school, I accidentally put Suzaku's locker in the oven. I'm a complete disaster, when it comes to cooking."

C. C. sighed and said, "I'm afraid you're right, Lelouch. I must apologize, for suggesting such a thing. When you said I could decide what you'd do, I got so excited, that I wasn't thinking straight."

Lelouch shook his arms around and replied, "Hold on there, my love. You claimed you weren't thinking straight. Believe it or not, that's a good thing. When I create a plan, I don't think about the details and I'm usually not in my right state of mind. People make their most plain and boring suggestions, when they're thinking straight. When someone's common sense is turned off, they can be more productive and creative, than ever before. Since you weren't thinking straight, I'm going to do your request. I'm going to be a baker." C. C. was already regretting the baking suggestion.

A week later, Britannia held a pizza-themed baking competition, that was a few yards away from Ashford Academy. The competition was held outside, but the bakers had shacks, to bake their pizzas in. The bakers' family and friends were allowed to sit outside, on some bleachers. C. C. sat down, while hoping Lelouch wouldn't cause too much trouble and mayhem, in the baking competition.

The competition's judge, General Bartley, had the bakers come outside, so he could describe their assignment. The bakers included Lelouch Lamperouge, Suzaku Kururugi, Lloyd Asplund, Jeremiah Gottwald, Gino Weinberg, and Anya Alstreim. General Bartley put on a court-judge's wig and said, "You guys will work in duos. Your job is to make a pizza, but your mission isn't as simple, as it may sound. You have to make a pizza, that has something special. You better not bake something, that's like every other pizza. Make something creative."

Lelouch walked up to Suzaku and said, "You're going to be my baking partner."

Suzaku remembered Lelouch's poor baking skills, from high school, so he replied, "I'm not sure that's the best idea."

Lelouch looked desperate, while saying, "Suzaku, I'm a klutzy disaster. It's something I can't deny. I need you, to put sanity and carefulness into my life. You're my friend and I need your help."

Suzaku replied, "I see. In that case, I can't leave your side. I'll do what I can, to help you."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Thank you, old friend."

Gino looked excited, while nudging Anya, and asking, "Are you ready to make the craziest pizza?"

Anya looked like she could care less, while answering, "Whatever, dude."

Lloyd looked at Jeremiah and said, "Due to the others being taken, I'm afraid you'll have to me, as your fellow baker."

Jeremiah was overly-obsessed, with being loyal to his superiors and co-workers, so he bowed to Lloyd and replied, "I admit you've never been someone I paid much attention to, Professor Asplund. However, we've been aligned into working together, so I will follow you and not abandon you."

Lloyd responded, "Sheesh, I get stuck with the most loyal type of overdramatic drama-queens."

Each duo had their own shack, for them to bake in. Lelouch and Suzaku went into their shack. Lelouch asked, "What's the next step?"

Suzaku handed Lelouch an apron and said, "Put that on."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

Suzaku put on his apron and started checking on the supplies, that he and Lelouch had been given. All the dough and cheese, that they needed, was there. Suzaku looked back at Lelouch and noticed he was wearing the apron, as a hat. Suzaku facepalmed and said, "It goes in front your stomach, not on your head."

Lelouch replied, "I see."

Suzaku said, "I'm going to get the oven ready." He handed Lelouch a rolling pin and said, "Roll the dough."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and replied, "Okay."

Suzaku walked up to the oven and got it on the right temperature. He walked back to Lelouch, who was using the rolling pin, to roll dollar bills. Suzaku nervously asked, "What are you up to?"

Lelouch answered, "You told me to roll dough, which is also known as cash. Since that's what you asked me to do, I grabbed your wallet, pulled out some dough, and started rolling around."

Suzaku replied, "You're supposed to roll the type of dough, that's bread." Lelouch grabbed a wrapped bag of bread and started rolling it. Eventually, Suzaku gave Lelouch the type of dough, that he was supposed to be using.

After Lelouch and Suzaku finished rolling the doll, Suzaku grabbed a bag of cheese and said, "We're supposed to put cheese on the pizza."

Lelouch replied, "Hold on there, Suzaku. Bartley instructed us, to make an original type of pizza. If we do the instructions, that we're supposed to follow, we'd be making something bland."

Suzaku responded, "I know we have to change things up, but not using cheese seems too extreme."

Lelouch said, "Suzaku, you can't change the world, without changing your way of thinking." He grabbed the cheese and threw it into the garbage can.

Suzaku said, "If we don't use cheese, what are we going to use?"

Lelouch grabbed a bag of mini-cookies and said, "Instead of cheese, we'll put cookies on the dough."

Suzaku replied, "Lelouch, we can't do that. If we followed your idea, we'd be baking a cookie, not a pizza."

Lelouch responded, "Suzaku, I'm not in my right mind and I don't know what I'm doing. However, the best ideas come to you, when you're not trying."

Suzaku frowned at him and said, "I love you, but you have no sense of cooking, baking, or common sense."

Lelouch looked amused, while sarcastically replying, "Your compliments are nothing short of touching, Suzaku."

Suzaku angrily responded, "Stay out of my, Lelouch. I'm going to make a pizza, by following my own rules, not by your insane demands."

Lelouch grabbed a tray and threw it at Suzaku. Suzaku grabbed the cookie-filled pizza and threw it away. Lelouch asked, "Why would you do that?!"

Suzaku said, "I spared General Bartley the pain, of having to eat your pathetic excuse for a pizza."

Lelouch thought about how he entered this competition for C. C., not himself. He looked at Suzaku and replied, "I'm sorry, for being too extreme. I want this baking competition to succeed. However, I don't know how that can happen, since I can't bake."

Suzaku put his hand on Lelouch's shoulder and responded, "I'm also sorry. I wasn't being a very supportive friend. I know you want us to succeed, so I'll do make the pizza and put it in the oven."

Lelouch replied, "But if you did that, I wouldn't be doing anything."

Suzaku said, "Listen, I know you entered this baking competition, because of C. C. You're only doing this, because you want to see her smile. As your friend, I want to help you with that. I'll bake the pizza and we'll share the credit."

Lelouch felt uneasy about it, but he replied, "Okay." Suzaku started preparing a fresh pizza, while Lelouch sat around and wondered how C. C. would react, if she knew what he and Suzaku were planning.

Meanwhile, Gino and Anya were in a different shack. Anya was more focused and talented, than the other bakers, so she prepared a fresh, organized pizza. Gino threw in some oversized pieces of pepperoni and a bunch of mustard, to spice things up. Gino looked excited, while saying, "We're going to have the hippest pizza, in all of Britannia."

Anya replied, "If you say so, bro."

Elsewhere, Lloyd and Jeremiah were making a pizza. Lloyd's favorite food was pudding and Jeremiah's favorite food was oranges. Because of that, Lloyd used pudding, instead of cheese. Also, Jeremiah used oranges, as toppings. Lloyd said, "This is going to be a unique pizza."

Jeremiah replied, "It'll be so tasty, that it'll blow the judge's wig off."

Several minutes later, Lelouch and Suzaku's pizza was finished being cooked. However, Lelouch felt uncomfortable, about getting any credit, since he didn't do any of the work. Suzaku put on some oven mitts and pulled the pizza out of the oven. Lelouch came to the conclusion, that C. C. wouldn't want him to lie and take credit, for baking the pizza. Because of that, Lelouch grabbed the pizza and threw it in the garbage can.

Suzaku had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why did you do that?"

Lelouch answered, "I felt guilty, about planning on sharing the credit, for something I didn't create. C. C. wouldn't want me to be a fraud. I don't get why, but she loves me for who I am. Because of that, she'd want me to be myself, rather than be a liar and a fake baker." He paused and said, "I didn't consider, that I just doomed your chances of winning the competition. I was only thinking of myself, as usual."

Suzaku gave Lelouch a pat on the back and replied, "It's all right. This baking competition is about working in duos, so if I entered a pizza I did by myself, it wouldn't be right."

Lelouch said, "Even though I ruined our chances of winning the baking competition, I'm thankful for your support. You're a true friend."

Suzaku smiled and replied, "You're welcome."

A few minutes later, the baking duos were instructed to come outside and present their pizzas. C. C. was in the audience, along with dozens of other people. Lelouch and Suzaku walked up to General Bartley and presented an empty plate. Bartley sarcastically said, "Fantastic job."

Lloyd and Jeremiah walked up to General Bartley and presented a pizza, that was filled with pudding and oranges. Bartley looked horrified, by the pizza. He flung it into a trash can and said, "I'm sorry, but there's no way I could eat a single slice of that thing."

Lastly, Gino and Anya walked, with their pizza. It looked mostly normal, aside from the mustard and the pepperoni being a little big. Bartley looked at them and said, "You guys won." Gino danced around, while Anya sighed.

After the baking competition was over, C. C. walked up to Lelouch and asked, "What happened?"

Lelouch had a guilty look on his face, while saying, "I'm sorry, my love. For the record, Suzaku deserves no blame. He was doing a good job, but I was being a clumsy fool, as to be expected. I'm a failure and a disappointment, aren't I?"

C. C. shook her head and replied, "That's not the case, Lelouch. When I thought about it, my idea, about you participating in a baking competition, was bad. However, that doesn't matter. I'm flattered you entered the contest, just to make me happy. It means a lot to me, that you would try something you know nothing about, to do something nice for me. You never had to bake me a pizza, because you've already baked me a warm heart." She kissed Lelouch. Even though Lelouch was a lousy cook, C. C. thought he was a five-star boyfriend.


End file.
